


Legacy

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Jon stared out toward the city - this was his legacy.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> A final goodbye, I should say, but that didn't make for a good story.   
> I attempted suicide several days ago, and wanted to do it on the eleventh, but I didn't wanna die on Nikki Sixx's birthday.   
> But look at me now.   
> I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough, but misery isn't good company.  
> Keep my stories in good shape.  
> Goodbye.

Jon stared out toward the city - this was his legacy. 

Music, a band, millions of records sold. 

Albums and mishaps, fights that sometimes would never get resolved, but falling asleep in each other's embrace anyways. 

Footsteps echoed, and Richie sat down, his dark hair flying in the wind. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, reaching out and resting his hand against the back of Jon's neck, a feather light touch, but Jon leaned into it, looking up toward that face he loved so much. 

Richie smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Jon's head before leaning against him affectionately. 

"My legacy." 


End file.
